Prim's and Gale's views
by rYazUKi
Summary: I really suck at titles, and my story is actually DECENT this time. So Prim is upset because she finds out Katniss will die to save Peeta. PrimxRory  Gale gets mad because she's not thinking of Prim.


**Kinda stuck in Crowfeather's Dilema so decided to write this! Probably a one-shot but I may decide to add more! Review please!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**PRIMS POV**

_I was so exited, watching her win! I knew she would! She's the best sister and the best fighter in the whole world! She'll always come back to me!_

"Prim? Prim!" Katniss cried, seeing her sister for the first time in ages. "God I missed you so much little duck!"

"Quack quack. Oh I missed you Katniss! I knew you would win! I knew you would come back!" Prim exclaimed, with tears in her eyes. "I need to tell you everything!"

"Prim! Is Katniss back yet?" Rory ran in through the door, eyes shining! "Katniss!" Rory ran up to Katniss and hugged her, and Katniss smiled and hugged him too. "See Prim, I told you Katniss would win!" Rory turned to Prim and hugged her and kissed her. Katniss lifted an eyebrow, watching Prim blush and self-conciously kiss him back. Katniss smiled.

God! I still can't believe Katniss is back!

**After the announcement about the 75****th**** hunger games is made.**

_No. No! I just got Katniss back! She can't go back in there! This time she might not make it out! She just can't!_ Prim began to sob. Rory came over as soon as he could, but even he couldn't cheer her up, and that means she was really upset. "Prim, you have to be strong for Katniss. How else is she going to take it?" Rory gently told her. Prim tried to stop sobbing, and they just sat there, Prim in Rory's arms, until Mrs. Everdeen gently told Prim they had to go back home.

After going back home, Prim began to talk and try to soothe Katniss. "I need to go talk to Haymitch. You stay here Prim." Katniss got up, wiped her tears, and strode confidentally out the door. Prim was about to stay inside, but she was curious. What would she be talking to the Haymitch about. Prim got up and ran silently after Katniss. Prim waited in front of Haymitch's door, quietly listening to the conversation inside.

"Haymitch, you and me both know Peeta is the best of our group." Katniss said, an iciness in her voice Prim had never heard before. Haymitch was silent, so she presumed he nodded or shook his head. She guessed nodded.

"And you owe him one for not helping him last time. So this time, we try to keep him alive, not me." Prim's eyes filled with tears when she heard this. _Would she really leave me, her own sister, to protect Peeta? How could she do that? I thought she would try to win!_ But Prim kept quiet, hoping Haymitch would refuse.

After a pause Haymitch replied softly, "You're right. He's the better speaker too. Agreed. With the two of us working together, there's no way Peeta can't make it." Prim had heard enough. She ran away, sobbing, to the only house she could think of, Gale and Rory's. She ran there and knocked on the door. Gale opened it, took one look at the sobbing Prim, and hustled her inside.

"Do you want to talk to Rory?" Gale quietly questioned. Prim nodded, tears still streaming out of her eyes. Gale shook his head and went to retrieve Rory. After about four minutes, Rory came out, looked at Prim, and put his arms around her frail body.

"Prim? What happened?" Rory soothingly asked. Prim bit her lip, sterned herself, and prepared to answer.

"I followed Katniss after the announcement of her having to participate in the quarter quell happened, and she went to talk to Haymitch, and I heard them talking, and they both agreed that they would protect Peeta and just let Katniss die! How could they do that?" Prim gasped and began to sob again. Rory just stayed quiet and hugged her and soothed her. Gale, who was listening the whole time with a hard look on his face, stalked out of the room, unnoticed by Prim or Rory.

**GALES POV**

_What the hell was Katniss thinking? Giving up her life for that baker's? What does she think will happen to her mom? To Prim? To me?_

Gale stormed all the way over to Katniss's house, but then noticing she wasn't there, ran to Haymitch's house. He opened the door and yelled at Katniss "What the hell where you thinking? Oh, I know! You weren't!" he yelled this with so much fury and iciness in his voice that Katniss took a visible step back. She wore a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked, confusion making her brow wrinkle. She looked so cute when she did this. He silently scolded himself. He can't go soft on her.

"You can't give up your life for that baker's!" Katniss's expression turned from confused, to furious, to icily stoic.

"Why can't I?" she coldly replied, her voice steady, which meant she was really pissed. "He saved my life multiple times. He has a life to come back to. Friends who will miss him, a family who cares."

"SO DO YOU KATNISS! What will happen to Prim? To your mother? They can't survive by themselves! Prim will have to take tessera and may be picked again! You think it's any accident she got picked? They probably pick the tributes beforehand!" Katniss's face betrays shock. Gale's voice goes down a little. "What do you think will happen to me? I love you Katniss Everdeen. I always have. How would I be able to watch you die, having my mind replay the memory in my nightmares, and waking up to a never ending one. You don't realize how much people need you Katniss." Gale stomped out of the house, leaving a shocked and hurt Katniss behind him. As soon as he got out of the house, tears began to well up in his eyes, and he ran. Katniss began to yell for him, but he wouldn't listen. She ran up to him, and Gale mentally cursed himself.

_Of course she'd catch up to me you dumbass. She's much faster than you are._

Gale turned his expression back to stoic in a matter of seconds, and turned to face Katniss. He readied himself for an angry, fitful Katniss, but when he turned, her expression was one of almost pity.

"Gale, please. You have to understand. I owe my life to Peeta. He was always kind to me, no matter what. Even when he found out I was acting for the camera's, it still didn't change how he acted towards me. . President Snow wants me dead, so I'll die anyways. Peeta still has a chance. He'll never agree to it, that's why I have to talk in private. Peeta can survive, and I'm already a dead person. So promise me one thing Gale, when I don't come back, take care of Prim and my mom. And find a girl. Don't just keep remembering me. Have a life, and live it to the fullest. But please, never forget me either."

"I'd never forget you Catnip. But I'm not the one you have to explain this to. It's Prim" Gale choked out.

"She heard us? Damn. Maybe I'll die before the games. Prim's wrath is not something you want to face." Katniss tried to joke but failed miserably.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Gale replied, with a smirk on his face.

**OK SO IT'S PROBABLY GOING TO BE LONGER THAN THIS... DEPENDING ON IF I GET REVIEWS! :D :D yeah. LOVE YOU ALL! Unless I hate you. Which I probably don't :O) - big nosed smiley **

**so yeah**

**just review please! :D hope you likey!  
**


End file.
